Titans Together - Beast Unleashed (Reuploaded)
by CrashandSonic11
Summary: Reuploading stories, but I can't remember the summaries
1. Chapter 1

_**Titans Together: Beast Unleashed**_

With Beast Boy's unexpected leadership skills, he led a small team of remaining Titans on an assault against the Brotherhood of Evil, holding them all off until backup arrived then one by one, the other Titans were being freed courtesy of Mas y Menos the twin brother speedsters.

Unfortunately, this was no help as the Brotherhood still had tricks up their sleeves, and they were once again turning the tides of battle, taking notice that they were fighting a losing battle, Beast Boy quickly made his way to Herald the wielder of a magic horn allowing transport through portals - This was part of Beast Boy's next plan.

Herald noticed Beast Boy approaching, "Anymore bright ideas?"

Beast Boy nodded, "Just one, but first I need you to promise me something."

Herald nodded, "Sure thing man, what's up?"

"My next plan won't be liked but I need you to trust me.. Open a portal and get the teams to Titans Tower in Jump City, I'll by you guys some time to escape.."

Herald nodded again but slowly this time as he thought about the plan, "You'll be right behind us right?"

Beast Boy hated lying to his friends but he needed to do it, "Of course dude, I'll be right there with you guys don't worry, just remember to close the portal before one of the Brotherhood members get too close."

"Alright, sounds like a plan." Herald fell for the lie, but he needed to, Beast Boy knew he had to do this.

The Brotherhood watched in anger as the the Titans escaped by portal but were surprised to see one left, Brain addressing the remaining Titan, "Green. One. You. Remain. Utterly. Alone."

Beast Boy turned around, seeing the entire Brotherhood before him, all of which between the lines of laughter or confusion. Beast Boy spoke,"I'm not alone, someone is here with me, but you probably never did that much research to know who **he** is.."

At this statement the Brotherhood whispered among themselves, all of them agreeing that the green guy is either just crazy or stalling.

Brain spoke once more when the whispering stopped, "And. Just. Who. Is. This. Other. Team. Member. You. Are. Speaking. About?"

Beast Boy frowned, "He's not a team member, he's **me**.." Beast Boy glared at Adonis of all people, "He remembers.." The Brotherhood turned their full attention to the man in armor who raised a confused eyebrow.

"What are ya talking about?"

Beast Boy spoke once more, his voice seemed deeper for some alarming reason, "Surely you remember that day.. You did frame me for hurting Raven.. Let me give you some more clues.. Claws, teeth.. My outburst, 'I'm not a man, I'm an animal'.. Beast…"

Adonis finally getting the hint widened his eyes in complete and utter shock, "But we were both cured!"

"No, just you.."

The Titans Tower became filled with the various Titans, Robin suggesting a head-count, which was short-lived when Raven asked her question, "Where's Beast Boy?"

It was at this moment that Herald realized Beast Boy had lied to him and stayed to fight the Brotherhood all by himself, he saw the teams looking around the room for him so he spoke up, "This was his idea, the retreat was Beast Boy's idea, he said he'd be right behind us, that he was just going to buy us some time, but he lied, he stayed behind.."

The teams in utter shock, Raven approached Herald and spoke with barely contained anger, "Take. Us. Back. There. Now."

It all happened so fast, one moment it was Beast Boy, the next, a savage and monstrous Beast, the Beast had been unleashed once more.

Those who attacked head on were swatted away as if ragdolls, those who tried to attack from afar couldn't seem to get a hit, for a being so large, it was deceptively fast too, those who tried to retreat, were chased down. Some villains landed lucky hits, but with so much rage in the creature's mind, these attacks simply weren't nearly enough, even Mammoth's brute strength was outmatched.

Within mere minutes a quarter of the Brotherhood was out cold, within an hour half, and within another 30 minutes, only Brain and Mallah were left to stand against the Beast.

Beast approached, a deep growl and barely contained fury.

Mallah charged, foolishly. Beast grabbed the ape by his throat lifted him up and slammed him into the ground leaving a crater beneath him, Beast let go of his throat when he was sure Mallah wasn't getting up, and made his way to Brain.

It was at this moment that the other Titans arrived and were utterly shocked by what they were seeing, outside of Robin's team, the other Titans were astonished by what they saw.

Robin's team on the other hand was confused, except Raven that is.

Raven remembered that night he received the 'cure', how he told her and only her, that the cure didn't work. That Beast was still there, and now, he was released again.

She wasn't confused or shocked, but rather, impressed, the fact that such a form enabled Garfield to defeat an army of supervillains by himself.

The Brain took notice of the returned Titans and used it to his advantage, "Now. They. See. You. For. What. You. Really. Are. A. Monster."

Beast, confused, turned and then saw the teams, taking their looks of shock the wrong way.

Knowing that the Titans would still win at this point now that the Brotherhood had been beaten, the Brain activated his backup plan, essentially turning himself into a bomb.

He didn't however take into account what happened next.

Beast, with superhuman senses, was able to notice what Brain was up to.

He put all his remaining power into shielding the teams from the bombs blast, such a sudden act of sacrifice resulted in a broken heart.

Raven screamed at the top of her lungs as she sprinted to the rubble, searching for Beast Boy, as the search progressed, more tears fell from her eyes, Cyborg stepped in to help her search, followed by Starfire, followed by Robin and pretty soon all teams searched the rubble for the green shapeshifter or what was left of him.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Titans Together: Beast Unleashed**_

 _ **Chapter 2**_

They had all been searching the rubble for hours, and one-by-one they lost hope, soon only Raven, Cyborg, Starfire and Robin were still searching for their fallen friend.

Soon enough Robin broke down and started blaming himself for their friends sacrifice, to which Starfire tried to comfort him and he comforted her when he noticed tears in her eyes for losing one of her friends.

It hurt Cyborg knowing that even if they did find him, it wouldn't be pleasant as his chances of surviving the explosion were very low, he turned his sombre gaze to the teams who all had the same look, hopelessness.

Cyborg turned his gaze back to the rubble, Raven was still searching.

It was painful to watch.

No one had ever seen her this determined before, but everyone could see it.

That her heart was breaking.

After another hour or two of searching, she finally paused her search as she was now deep in thought, remembering all her times with Beast Boy, the good and the bad.

She was angry at herself, not just for how she used to treat him after all this time, which he miraculously forgave her every time for.

But also because, she never got to tell him the truth, the reason she tried hard to push him away, because she, Raven, had fallen in love with him. And now he may never know this.

Raven didn't cry much, but right now, she cried more than she ever had.

She has now broken down, believing the love of her life to be dead.

She almost had a heart-attack when someone held her hand, when she saw that it was green the tears of anguish came to a complete halt.

Only to be replaced with tears of unbridled happiness and relief.

He was alive.


End file.
